<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Toymaker by Hufflepuffarchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659175">Tiny Toymaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive'>Hufflepuffarchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Flynn finds himself in a tiny predicament</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye egos - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn was sitting on the floor his legs crisscrossed under him, holding a small bendy toy in one hand and a metal pen in the other. He dipped the pen into a jar of ink that was next to him on the ground a couple of times before bringing it up the toy, who only had one eye. He gently stroked the pen onto the toy his tongue sticking out as he tried to concentrate, but he jumped hearing chirrups along with a meowing sound turning to see his black tabby walk up to him, rubbing his side against his back, causing the toymaker to smile.</p><p>"Hey, Boris." Shawn chuckled, petting his head, listening as he purred, leaning into his touch.</p><p>He then went back to painting when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He called out, hearing the doorknob click and the door squeak open.</p><p>Marvin stuck his head out watching as Shawn turned to him with a smile, the magician returning the same expression. "Hey Shawn, I need a favor." He said hopefully.</p><p>Shawn grinned as he set his pen back in the ink and getting up, setting the toy on the wooden table. "Whatcha need help with ol'pal?"</p><p>Marvin grinned as he walked in holding a small case. "I need you to watch these while I'm away with the Ipliers." He explained, setting it down on his table. "I just don't want Anti pranking the others with these again."</p><p>Shawn blinked, as he walked over to the box, finding tiny vials of potions that were all sorts of colors. He pulled one out that was a septic green color reading the label which said shrinking potion. "Huh, so you brought me dog soup with food coloring to watch over?" Shawn chuckled, setting the potion down.</p><p>"It's not water Shawn these are actual potions," Marvin said sternly, fixing his mask as he closed the box, forgetting to put the shrinking potion back. "And most of these are not safe around a certain glitch we know."</p><p>"Oh you know I don't believe in this voodoo whatcha-ma-call it." Shawn shook his head as he walked over to his bathroom, beginning to rinse his ink-covered hands.</p><p>"How is it so hard to believe in potions!?" Marvin through his arms up in shock. "Literally everyone saw me use my powers. And no one believes me. Heck, even Wilford doesn't believe me... and he uses magic!"</p><p>Shawn just smiled, shaking his head. "Magic is nothing but an illusion Marvin." He said as he came back out of the bathroom, wiping his hands.</p><p>"Oh, so what do you call ink demon bendy when it took over-?" Marvin snapped before he froze seeing the toymaker flinched upon hearing that name. "Sh-Shawn... I-I am so sorry I-."</p><p>"It's okay Marv." Shawn quickly said, turning to him, sighing. "I'll watch over you 'potions' for you." He said making the quote motions with his fingers. "If it makes you feel better."</p><p>Marvin smiled, patting his shoulder. "Thanks, Shawn." He then looked down at his watch, his eyes widening. "Better head out. Don't let anyone know about these potions and don't drink any of them... I'll be back."</p><p>Shawn watched as Marvin walked out waving him bye. After the magician left, Shawn just scoffed rolling his eyes chuckling. "Like it would do anything if I did drink it." He whispered as he went to his desk, sitting there for a second, writing some notes, before his eyes trailed over to the green potion. He stared at it for the longest time, before grabbing it, reading the label once more.</p><p>Shrinking potion. Did that mean if he drank it then he'd shrink?</p><p>Shawn shook his head before looking around, making sure no one was there. When he felt the coast was clear, he turned back to the bottle and open the cork. "Shrinking potion... what a load of Ballsch." He whispered as he took a sip of it. He paused door a moment looking at the liquid. It didn't taste like anything, so he took another swig of it yet still couldn't taste it. It must have been water all along. He scuffed setting the potion to the side. "Marvin must be pulling my leg." He whispered as he went back to writing, ignoring this buzzing sound that started to ring through his head.</p><p>He continued to write but the buzzing sound kept on getting louder, louder and louder. It got so loud it was causing a headache. "Fuckin hell." He whispered as he stood up, about to head to his medicine cabinet when he was hit with a dizzy spell his vision becoming blurry for a second. He stumbled forward and caught himself from falling, using his bed to keep him up. He shook his head opening his eyes. He was able to see clearly now but when he looked down, he seemed to be getting closer and closer to the ground. He blinked in confusion. He wasn't kneeling or anything. His eyes trailed over to the mirror that hung on the wall, causing him to freeze in fear.</p><p>He was shrinking.</p><p>When every second past an inch was taken away from his height. He shook his head in fear as he looked at the desk, staring at the potion in shock. It was real. His fear began to grow more as he became the size of a five-year-old, how tall was he gonna be when this is over? He had to get help so he hurried over to the desk finding that he was now three feet and could barely reach where his phone was. In a panic, he quickly grabbed the edge of the desk and tried to reach his phone when his legs suddenly couldn't reach the ground anymore. He slowly looked down, finding that he was the size of a ruler and even that was declining fast. The desk itself made him feel like he was hanging on a small cliff so he quickly pulled himself onto the desk and landed on his back, kicking away from the edge. He lay there hyperventilating, before pushing himself in the sitting position, causing him to freeze.</p><p>Everything around him was no enormous, leaving him about two inches tall. He quickly scrambled to his feet, walking over to the edge of the desk and looking down which was a mistake. He felt like he was a hundred feet up from the ground... which was technically true. He became dizzy so he quickly backed away, hugging himself in fear, looking at all the things he owns in a different light. But he snapped out of it when his eyes landed on his phone which was as big as a bed compared to him. The toymaker quickly ran across the desk and looked at the phone. Sure he didn't know much about the new tech of today but at least he was able to 'text' as they call it. He quickly turned on his phone and made it to the texting app. Clicking Jameson's name since it was the first name he saw.</p><p>He began to slap the letter with his hands, finding it very difficult.</p><p>Jamie! I'm in a bit of a pickle. I need help!</p><p>He waited for a reply, biting his knuckle out of nervousness until he saw Jamie replied.</p><p>With what old chap? Is everything okay?</p><p>No time to explain come to my room and don't wait for me to answer just come in, hurry!</p><p>"This can't be happening." He whispered as he waited for a reply when he heard his phone go off.</p><p>I'm on my way.</p><p>A few minutes later Shawn was pacing back and forth on the desk, rubbing his shoulders, looking around in fear. Everything was so foreign to him now and he couldn't shake the slight fear of everything. He felt so helpless... so... small.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock, before seeing the door open, Jamie sticking his head in, looking around for him. A smile formed on Shawn's face, watching as Jamie walked in. He quickly heads for the edge of the desk. "JAMIE, I'M OVER HERE! I-."</p><p>Before Shawn could react, his foot bumped right into his pencil causing him to fall forward, where he went face-first off the desk and was now falling, heading for the floor. He let out a scream, expecting to hit the ground when he felt something wrap around him, preventing him from falling. He blinked, opening his eyes to see that he was laying in the palm of a hand. He crawled to the edge of the hand and found he was a few feet from hitting the ground. He sighed in relief. That was close.</p><p>He slowly looked up, to see that the owner of the large hand was Jamie, who was staring at him in shock. He smiled nervously, giving Jamie a wave. "H-Hey pal." He grinned when he felt Jamie rise to his feet, hoisting Shawn up as well, causing him to hold his hand tightly. He looked up at Jamie once more ignoring how high up he was, watching as Jamie signed.</p><p>"What... what happened?" He asked, holding him protectively.</p><p>Shawn looked at the desk at the potion that seemed far away, before looking down in shame. "I made a tiny problem for myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every septic ego, besides Marvin, was in the living room, surrounding the couch. They were all staring in awe at Shawn who was no taller than two or three inches, well except Anti who was sitting in a green bean bag on the floor browsing through his phone, clearly unfazed about the situation. They all seemed frozen in shock and wonder, which caused Shawn to be slightly nervous.</p><p>“How did zhis happen?” Schneep whispered getting closer to Shawn, checking him over.</p><p>“Yeah what happen Shawn?” Chase was next to speak, poking Shawn in the chest gently. “How come you’re so tiny?”</p><p>Shawn huffed as he pushed Chase’s finger away, looking up at everyone. “Like I said before I drank one of Marvin’s potions!” He stated loudly so they all could hear him.</p><p>“Well, why did ya?” Jackie grinned, as he gently sat on the couch next to Shawn.</p><p>“I uh… um…. I thought it wouldn’t do anything.” He whispered as he fiddled with his hands. “I thought he was just pulling my leg.”</p><p>“And yet here you are the size of a thumb. So small you can’t reach the first step in this house.” Anti giggled, as he sat up to look at Shawn, clearly getting a kick out of this.</p><p>“Leave him be Anti!” Schneep snapped, before sighing turning to the others. “Why were the potions in there?”</p><p>“He wanted me to watch them. Make sure Anti didn’t get a hold of them.”</p><p>Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes, before going back to his phone. “Typical.”</p><p>“Marvin’s already left hasn’t he?” Chase questioned, looking around at the other egos for an answer.</p><p>“Yeah, he left right after stopping at my room with the box of potions.” Shawn sighed, looking down.</p><p>“And I checked the box for a reverse potion.” Jamie signed, shaking his head. “There was none.”</p><p>“Well, it looks like we are gonna have to wait for Marvin to come back tomorrow,” Jackie concluded, crossing his arms. “He might have a cure for this.”</p><p>“You.. you mean I’m gonna be stuck like this all day!?” Shawn scrambled to his feet, staring up at his brothers. “I don’t want to be the Irish version of Tom's thumb!”</p><p>“Na you’re more like a leprechaun.” Anti joked, watching as Shawn stared at him in anger.</p><p>“I’LL SHOW YOU A LEPRECHAUN!” Shawn snapped, waving his fists at Anti before yelping, feeling his body being lifted by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Anti grinned, holding Shawn up, who tried to kick and punch at him. “Easy there Shawn, I always knew you had a short fuse but this is ridiculous.” He giggled.</p><p>“Anti that’s enough!” Chase snapped as he took Shawn into his hands, holding him protectively, before looking down at Shawn with a smile. “It’s gonna be okay Shawn. You’ll be back to your old self in no time, but until then, I think it would be best if I watched you.”</p><p>“Uh excuse me who chose you to be the caretaker?” Jackie protested, looking at the dad.</p><p>“Uh, I did.” Chase grinned, holding Shawn close.</p><p>“Robbie-want-to-hold-tiny-Shawn.” Robbie smiled, holding out his hands.</p><p>“B-but I want to watch him.” Chase frowned.</p><p>“Uh, guys I don’t need to be watched I-.”</p><p>“How about zhis.” Schneep began, taking Shawn away from Chase. “We take turns watching him. I’ll go first.”</p><p>“Uh, guys he’s not a toy,” Anti said, noticing Shawn’s discomfort with the whole idea. “He doesn’t need a-.”</p><p>“Zhen it’s settled! I’ll vatch over him first.” Schneep smiled, holding Shawn protectively in his hands.</p><p>Anti just groaned, slapping his hand over his face. “No one ever fucking listens.”</p><p>After they decided whose turn it would be to watch over Shawn, Schneep took him to his office and let him sit on his desk as he was working on some paperwork.</p><p>Shawn was sitting on top of Schneep’s stapler, watching as he was writing, getting the urge to doodle himself. His eyes then trailed over to a pencil that layed a few feet away from him, causing him to smile. He slid off of the stapler and walked over to the pencil trying to lift it, but it was surprisingly heavy. He frowns, wrapping his arms around it with a loud grunt, finally setting it upright, ready to write on a piece of paper when.</p><p>“Ahahah no Shawn, zhats to dangerous,” Schneep said as he took the pencil, watching as Shawn’s grip slid from the pincel sending him falling with a grunt.</p><p>Shawn shook his head and looked up at Schneep in shock. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“I don’t vant zhe pencil falling on you and crushing you.” Schneep began, writing once more. “Better safe zhen sorry.”</p><p>Shawn’s shoulders slumped as he stared at the pencil again. He couldn’t even write in this state. He went to protest when a knock at the door interrupted him.</p><p>“Uh, Schneep,” Chase said with a grin as he peaked his head in. “It’s my turn to watch Shawn.”</p><p>The Dr. Blinked turning toward Chase. “But it hasn’t been an hour-.” He blinked, finding that Chase had vanished. “Shawn did you see vhere Chase vent-.” Schneep turns to Shawn only to find that he was gone too. “Vhat zhe-?!” He then turned back to the doorway to find Chase holding Shawn with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks!” He said as he closed the door.</p><p>Schneep just sighed waving in Chase’s detection. “Zhis mozhafucka.”</p><p>Now Shawn was on the ground next to Chase who was throwing nerf balls into a cup but was failing miserably. That was until one landed in the cup. “OOOOOOHHHH DID YOU SEE THAT SHAWN!?”</p><p>“I did!” Shawn smiled, before looking at one of the nerf balls. “I want to have a go at it.” He piped as he ran to the ball lifting it up and was about to throw it when it was suddenly taken from his hands. “Huh?” He looked up to see Chase holding the ball.</p><p>“I’m sorry little bro. But I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Chase said as he put the ball away.</p><p>Shawn frowned, slumping his shoulders. Not Chase too, even he was being too protective. “B-but I want to-.”</p><p>“Robbie-turn.” Robbie scooped Shawn up, causing him to yelp, clinging to Robbie as they began to move.</p><p>“Aw Robbie come on.” Chase sighed watching as the zombie left with Shawn.</p><p>Robbie shuffled into the living room, sitting in the bean back chair looking down at Shawn. He smiled as he hugged Shawn, snuggling the toymaker close to him.“Robbie-love-tiny-Shawn.” Robbie whispered as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Shawn watched the zombie for the longest time before yawning, his eyes beginning to flutter. He closed his eyes about to sleep when he felt something grab him gently and lift him up. He blinked seeing Jackie holding him with a grin.</p><p>“My turn!” He said as he walked to the couch, setting Shawn on a pillow next to him. “I’m gonna play a game, you want to watch?”</p><p>Shawn nods his head, staring at the screen, watching as he was playing the last guardian. He had been watching him for the longest time. He then turned to Jackie who sat the controller next to him, checking his phone. As the hero was doing that, Shawn slid down the pillow and pushed the controller away from Jackie, looking it over. He then looked at the t.v. as he pressed the unpause button. He then pushed one of the handles, making the boy on the screen move. He smiled as he continued to push the control not noticing that he was pushing the controller forward. Suddenly the controller slid off the couch, causing Shawn to fall into his stomach when he heard it hit and.</p><p>“OW MY FOOT!” Jackie jumped, looking down to see the controller on the floor and Shawn laying on his stomach. “Oh be careful Shawn.” He whispered as he picked the toymaker up and set him back on the pillow.</p><p>“But… but I want to play.” He whispered, watching as the hero picked up the controller but kept it out of his reach.</p><p>“Sorry Shawn but You’re too tiny to play, that and you could have fallen with the controller.” He then smiled, patting his head with his index finger. “When you’re back to normal size I’ll teach ya to play.”</p><p>Shawn huffed as he sat criss-cross on the pillow, looking down bordly. He literally couldn’t do anything around anyone. He wasn’t that helpless, surely there was something he could do without the egos worrying if he would get crushed or not.</p><p>“Hey, I’ll be back Shawn I’m gonna get us some snacks.” Jackie smiled as he got up from the couch and head for the kitchen.</p><p>Shawn Let out a sigh as he looked down solemnly but jumped when he saw a shadow loom over him, causing him to turn around to see Jamie look at him with a smile on his face. He could react. Jamie scooped him up and held him close, but frown when he saw the frustration in his small eyes. “Not you too!” He huffed, staring ahead with a scowl.</p><p>Jamie held him tightly, the grin returning as he walked out of the room, where Jackie just returned.</p><p>“I’m back with-.” He froze seeing that Shawn was gone and saw that Jamie had left to room. “Aw, man.” He whispered, wondering what they were up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie walked up the steps into the hallway where all the egos rooms reside, quickly walking down the hall, looking down at a tiny pouting Shawn, who had his arms crossed.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Shawn asked looking up at Jamie, who gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his head. “You know you don’t have to treat me like a child.” He huffed, looking down. “It seems like everyone else is.”</p><p>Jamie then past Shawn’s room, stopping at Anti’s door, causing the tiny toymaker to blink. The dapper ego knocked three times on the door, waiting for a response.</p><p>“Wait you’re taking me into the demon's room?!” Shawn snapped, looking up at Jamie like he was insane. “Are you hypnotized or something?!”</p><p>Jamie just chuckled with a big smile on his face, shaking his head, looking at the door.</p><p>“Come in.” A glitchy voice called back, indicating that it was Anti.</p><p>Shawn held Jamie’s hand tightly as the silent ego opened the door, revealing a cold dim room. He could see Anti, laying upside down on his bed looking through his phone before seeing Shawn, who just glared at him.</p><p>Anti closed his phone and sat up, motioning for Jamie to bring him in further. “Set him on the ground.”</p><p>Jamie smiled as he kicked the door gently closed and walked in.</p><p>Shawn was trying to push back, staring at the glitch, his fear growing. He watched as Jamie kneeled down and set his hand close to the ground. He then opens his hand, causing him to land on the rug floor. He then looked up at Anti who towered over him like a giant. All of his anger and frustration became fear as He stared at the now intimidating glitch, who was now kneeling down. He crawled back, glaring at Anti. “L-Listen I d-dont know what you did t-to Jamie b-but whatever you planning is not-.”</p><p>“So what do you want to do?” Anti interrupted Shawn, blinking bordly.</p><p>Shawn blinked, staring at the glitch in confusion. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“What activity do you want to do? Sketch? Paint? Read?” Anti named ideas.</p><p>Shawn arched an eyebrow, tilting his head. “Is.. is this a joke?”</p><p>Anti rolled his eyes sighing. “Let me make this easier for you.” He said as he clapped his hands together, before pointing at him. “What do you like to do?”</p><p>Shawn looked down for a second, before back at Anti. “I… like to paint bendy dolls?”</p><p>“Okay, that’s all I needed to know.” Anti shrugged as he held out his hand, small pixels forming in his hands.</p><p>Shawn watched his hand in curiosity, watching as the pixels morphed into a tiny paintbrush, a tiny jar of ink, and a tiny unpainted bendy doll. Anti then moved forward, holding his hand out to Shawn who stared at him shock, hesitation taking hold.</p><p>“Here you are.” Anti grinned. “Have at it.”</p><p>Shawn waited for a second, before taking the items and sitting on the ground, watching as the glitch layed down on his stomach, his head resting on his arms as he watched the toymaker. “Thank you.”</p><p>Anti just shrugged, looking up at Jamie who sat on the ground with them, smiling. “Don’t mention it.” He sighed, watching as Shawn began to paint the doll.</p><p>A couple of hours past and Shawn got done painting 6 bendy dolls, all that Anti made normal size after he was done.</p><p>Anti looked over one of the dolls, seeing how they are in remarkable detail. “These are very good.” He whispered. “Very professional.”</p><p>“Had to be, when working for that nut job Joey,” Shawn whispered, pausing at the memory of all the times he had been punished for painting the bendy dolls with a crooked smile. He shivered as he went back to painting, a question forming in his thoughts. “Why are you doing this for me?”</p><p>“Doing what?” Anti questioned, looking down at Shawn.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He motioned to the paintbrush and ink. “The others wouldn’t let me do anything.”</p><p>“They were just worried about your safety pally. They are very protective.” Jamie signed, patting his back with his finger.</p><p>“A little too protective,” Anti growled. “What they don’t realize is that what they are doing takes away from his independence. Makes him feel like… Like he can’t do anything… like you’re more of an object!”</p><p>Shawn looked up Anti, tilting his head. “Why do you care?”</p><p>Anti looked down at Shawn, his feature softening before stuffing his hands into his hoodie. “I just know what it’s like, that’s all you need to know.” He whispered, looking away.</p><p>Shawn was quiet for a moment, about to speak when the door suddenly swung open, causing him to jump, ink pouring all over his bendy doll.</p><p>“There you are!” Jackie said looking at Shawn in worry, before glaring Anti. “What do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>Anti looked up at the hero, finding Chase, Schneep, and Robbie right behind him. “I’m not doing anything!”</p><p>Chase knelt down next to Shawn looking him over. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”</p><p>“What no he was letting me-.”</p><p>“Jamie you know Anti is the last person to ever be around Shawn in this state!” Jackie snapped, causing Jamie to flinch. “He’s nothing but trouble.”</p><p>“Oh sure depict me as the bad guy just like everyone else!” Anti then pointed at Jackie. “And don’t snap at Jamie like that again!”</p><p>“You know ve have a schedule to vatch Shawn!” Schneep snapped, walking in further.</p><p>“You call snatching him up like a toy a schedule!?” Anti shook his head pointing down at Shawn. “Did you ever ask what he wanted?!”</p><p>“We just want what’s best for him and the last person he should be around is you,” Jackie growled.</p><p>“I’m the last person?!” Anti pointed to himself, his eyes turning black. “I’m the one who lets him do what he wants! I’m the one who doesn’t scoop him up and walk him everywhere. I’M THE ONE WHO DON’T TREAT HIM LIKE AN ITEM!”</p><p>“G-Guys.” Shawn tried.</p><p>“How dare you think that? We just want what’s best for him!” Jackie snapped.</p><p>“I’ll take him downstairs.” Chase tried to reach for Shawn.</p><p>“I zhought I told you it vas my turn to vatch him.” Schneep protested.</p><p>“Clearly it’s my turn,” Jackie said, turning to Schneep.</p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>“Tiny-Shawn-trying-to-.”</p><p>“But I want to see him.”</p><p>“CHASE YOU’VE ALREADY TOOK CARE OF HIM-.”</p><p>“SO DID YOU!”</p><p>“I’M NOT A DAMN TOY!” Shawn’s voice boomed, causing everyone to look at Shawn, who had tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I’m tired of being yanked from one person t-to the other. And I don’t want to just sit there, being told what I can and can’t do, I couldn’t even go to sleep without Joey’s say so! And now I can’t do all the things I like here! I don’t need to depend on anyone.” He looked down wiping his tears away. “I d-don’t.”</p><p>The others stared at the crying ego, realizing that they were keeping him away from doing things that he loved. They kept him from drawing, they kept him from learning to play video games, they kept him from trick shots, everything.</p><p>Shawn sniffled as he wiped his eyes, forming a scowl. “I’m going to see if there is a cure.” He snapped as he began to walk for the door.</p><p>“But… but Shawn we-.”</p><p>“Just leave me alone Chase!” He snapped looking up at the other egos. “All of you… I can take care of myself.” With that he walked out of Anti’s room, heading for his own room.</p><p>Everyone sat there in silence, guilt forming within them as they look down.</p><p>“Vhat have ve done?” Schneep sighed, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>Shawn made it to his room, using all of his will power to shut the door behind him. He sighed after it was fully shut, looking at his room in slight shock, walking forward. His bed, desk, everything seemed so big and so far away. How and the hell is he gonna get up on the desk without any-?</p><p>A meowing noise pulled him out of his thoughts causing him to freeze, seeing a shadow looming over him. He slowly turned around, looking up to see none other than his cat Boris, towering over him, looking straight at Shawn.</p><p>Shawn backed away in fear. He loved his cat, but his cat tends to chase smaller animals. “B-Boris?”</p><p>Suddenly the cat lunged forward, causing him to squint his eyes shut. However, instead of feeling teeth and claws, he felt nothing but softness. He opened his eyes, looking down to see Boris rub against him, purring. Shawn couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, it’s me lad.” He whispered petting his head, before looking at his collar, getting an idea.</p><p>Shawn was on his back, holding his collar as support. When he felt he was secure he looked at the desk. “Boris, I need you to do a lad a favor… I need you to-.”</p><p>Suddenly the cat sprung forward and ran for the desk, causing Shawn to scream. He watched as the cat ran for the desk, causing him to hold on tightly. The cat suddenly sprung up into the air, causing Shawn to scream once more, feeling the wind in his face as Boris landed on the desk with a loud thud.</p><p>Shawn only stared ahead, trembling slightly, before getting off of his cat, patting his head, causing the cat to purr. “G-good boy.” He said as he cleared his throat, looking at the potions. “Okay let’s see if there is one.” He whispered as he walked over to the box, looking over the potions, unable to see a figure scurrying across the desk.</p><p>He pushed each vile back reading them over. “No, no nope. Not it. No.” He looked at every single one and found nothing. “Damn it!” He snapped as he hopped down from the box, beginning to pace. “If I wasn’t so stupid and actually listen I wouldn’t be in this mess! I wouldn’t be the size of a doll, the others wouldn’t be so damn protective of me, and I wouldn’t have to worry if-.” Shawn froze, hearing a squeaking sound, creeping up behind him causing him to turn around, to see a giant rat standing on its hind legs towering over him, glaring at him with beady eyes. “Oh… rats.”</p><p>The rat let out a screech like noise, trying to bight him, but he jumped back, beginning to run. He ran across the desk, finding that Boris was on the ground cleaning himself before looking up to see the commotion. “BORIS HELP ME-!”</p><p>The rat let out a screech as it swiped it’s tale underneath Shawn’s legs, sending him flying off the desk.</p><p>Shawn found himself falling, looking down. He expected to see the floor but instead saw the jar of ink he had left there, and then he saw nothing but black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn saw nothing but pitch black, his eyes burning from the ink, the bitter taste filling his mouth, blocking his lungs from getting any air. Memories of the studio, filling up with ink the ink. The ink itself having a mind of its own, grabbing a hold of him, pulling him deeper and deeper till there was nothing left but the ink.</p><p>It was too much, he had to get out he had to! he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see he had to get out.</p><p>Suddenly his head sprung up from the ink, his burning eyes able to see that he was in his room still but he had landed in his jar of ink. He swam to the edge of the jar, trying to grip the edge but it was too slippery. Fear shook his very core, feeling himself going under. “HELP M-ME!” He shouted out desperately, but no one could hear him.</p><p>Anti walked to Shawn’s door, waiting for a second. “Hey, leprechaun.” He called out, waiting for an answer, but didn’t receive one. He sighed closing his eyes. “Shawn, I… I just wanted to check on ya to see if you were okay which I know is fucking hypocritical of me since I’m complaining about the others worrying about you, but… you seemed upset and I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” There was still nothing but silence which for some reason worried the glitch. Something didn’t feel right to him. “I’m gonna come in okay?” He said as he twisted the doorknob and walked in, looking around the room, finding it empty, beside his cat Boris who ran to him meowing. “Boris? Hey, have you seen your dad I need to-.” He watched as the cat sprung up and walked over to the jar, sticking its paw into it.</p><p>After the cat pointed there was a movement in the jar before what looked like a head stuck out of the jar, looking straight at Anti.</p><p>“HELP M-.” The head suddenly went under.</p><p>Anti’s blood ran cold, realizing it was-. “SHAWN!” He shouted as he ran to the jar, accidentally scaring the cat away, but he was too focused on Shawn. He then picked up the jar and stuck his hand in it trying to get a hold of Shawn but every time he thought he had a grip on him he would slip from his fingers do to the ink. In a panic, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on the bathroom. He quickly scrambled to his feet running into the bathroom, staring at the bathtub Where he yanked the shower curtains back and poured the ink into the clear white tub, he watched as the ink poured out heading for the drain. But he froze seeing a figure form in the ink. “Shawn?” He whispered as he sat the jar to the side, he nudged Shawn’s back trying to get him to respond but he wouldn’t speak, he wouldn’t move, anything. “C-come on Shawn s-say something!” Anti whispered, pushing him.</p><p>God, he was so stupid! He should of never let him leave he should have watched him.</p><p>Tears were forming in the brim of the glitches eyes, but he shook his head, trying to keep his composer. “Sh-Shawn p-please wake up!”</p><p>He stared at Shawn for the longest time, who lay limp and lifeless, he went to get someone when he heard a gasp looking down to see Shawn’s eyes sprung open as he sucked in air before coughing out some ink. Anti could help but smile. “Sh-Shawn!” He piped, but his smile vanished when the tiny toymaker began to sob.</p><p>“I c-can’t b-be here Joey L-Let me out of this hell!” Shawn sobbed pulling himself in the feeble position, sobbing into his knees, mixtures of ink, and tears head for the drain.</p><p>“No… Shawn?” Anti tried, going to lift Shawn, but froze when the toymaker gasped, staring at him in fear. “Hey no, it’s okay… it’s okay.” He reassured, beginning to pet his head with his finger. “It’s okay you’re not at the studio, you’re at home. You fell into some ink, it’s gonna be oka-.”</p><p>Shawn suddenly clung to Anti’s finger, sobbing up a storm. “It… it f-felt l-like I w-was b-back at the studio it… it was so dark the ink… it… it was t-to much.”</p><p>Anti’s heart broke at the sight of the crying ego. “I’m gonna take you to the others okay? they’ll… they’ll know what to do.” He whispered as he scooped him up, not caring that his hands were now covered in ink. He held him in his palms, running out of the room and heading downstairs.</p><p>When he made it down the steps he found all the egos in the living room, looking down at the ground. “Guys! Shawn fell into a jar of ink!”</p><p>The others looked up at Anti before looking at his hands, seeing a shivering sobbing ego, covered in ink.</p><p>“SHAWN!” Schneep shouted as he got up, taking him from Anti, and looking him over. “You okay?”</p><p>Shawn squints his eyes shut, holding Schneep’s thumb. He never liked crying in front of the other egos. It made him feel helpless and weak… but he couldn't hold back the tears, it was just too much to bear.</p><p>The others surrounded him, looking down at him in worry.</p><p>He lifted his head, staring at all of them. “You… you were right… I’m so fucking stupid.” He sobbed, his head flopping back into Schneep’s hand. “I’m so weak and-.”</p><p>“Nein Shawn none of zhat.” Schneep whispered as he looked to the kitchen. “Let's get you cleaned up. Jamie, go to zhe bathroom and get me a bar of soap.” Schneep watched as the muted ego gave him a nod, heading to the bathroom. “Jackie I need you to get out zhe sowing machine and do your zhing. He needs fresh clozhes.”</p><p>“On it,” Jackie said using his supersonic speed to get to the machine.</p><p>“And Anti.” Schneep turned to the glitch who look up at him in slight fear. Schneep then placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the glitch stared at him in confusion. “Thank you for saving him.”</p><p>Anti’s features softened, before looking down at Shawn, who looked at him with big eyes, giving him a shaky nod. Anti watched as the doctor pulled away, heading for the kitchen to clean Shawn up.</p><p>After an hour Shawn was clean with not even a drop of ink on him, wearing a pair of tiny red pajama-like clothes that Jackie made for him, laying on a fluffy pillow, wrapped in a handkerchief to keep warm, he was finally calm now but he still had a few tears leaking from his eyes down his face. He wouldn’t have been in this mess if he had just listened but of course he let his stubbornness get the best of him.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he saw all the egos walk into the room, staring at him with small sympathetic smiles, even Anti was there with his hood up and his hands tucked into his hood pockets.</p><p>“Shawn..?” Chase began, looking down for a second. “We… we wanted to apologize for-.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize for Chase.” Shawn sniffled curling the handkerchief around him. “I should have listened to you… I’m so stupid l-.”</p><p>“But zhe zhing is you and Anti vere right.” Schneep interrupted, getting the toy maker’s attention. “Ve vould of razher you do nozhing to ensure zhat you vere safe.”</p><p>“But that only caused you to feel useless,” Chase said looking down shamefully.</p><p>“And us snatching you up like a toy was wrong and we shouldn’t have done it without your consent” Jackie added.</p><p>“Robbie-don’t-want-Shawn-sad,” Robbie whispered, rubbing the top of his hands.</p><p>“But you guys forget I was wrong too,” Anti said, getting everyone’s attention. “I thought that Shawn would have been fine on his own. That he didn’t need anyone… I was wrong.”</p><p>Shawn stared at all the egos in silence, but after a second a smile formed on their faces.</p><p>“But Jamie came up with something that might be good for all of us.” Chase smiled, patting Jamie’s shoulder.</p><p>Shawn looked from Chase to Jamie. “You did?”</p><p>“We thought that maybe we let you do all the things you like, while we keep an eye on you.” Jamie signed.</p><p>“We’ll let you do whatever you want but we’ll be there to watch you,” Jackie said with a grin.</p><p>“And we’ll make sure you’re safe.” Chase smiled.</p><p>“And no more carrying you around like a toy,” Schneep said, patting his back. “Vhat do you say?”</p><p>Shawn looked up at the egos, a smile forming on his lips as he wipes the last few tears in his face. “I’d like that.”</p><p>And the egos kept their word, letting him do what he wanted, with them keeping an eye on him. Jackie took the liberty of teaching him how to play the last guardian he letting him control the boy with the controller while Jackie held it in place so he didn’t fall. After that, Chase let him try to throw a nerf ball into a teacup and actually making it the first time. They all chaired holding out their hands, letting him give them high fives. Even Anti held up his hand for one, which Shawn happily did so.</p><p>It was around 11 P.M. when everything calmed down. All the egos had decided to have a sleepover in the living room and all but two were asleep. Jackie and Chase were asleep on a palate while Jamie slept in the comforter next to them. Schneep was sprawled out on the love seat, paperwork covering him like a blanket. And Anti and Shawn were both set on the couch, Anti looking at his phone while Shawn was sketching on at tiny sketchbook that Anti made for him.</p><p>He was busy drawing when he stopped, staring at the glitch who was focused on his phone. “Hey, Anti?” He questioned, watching as the glitch looked from his phone to him. “I… I wanted to say thank you… for saving my life.”</p><p>Anti stared at him for a long time, with sincereness in his eyes but he shook his head as he shrugged looking back at his phone. “It’s no big deal-.”</p><p>“Yes, it is Anti.” Shawn protested, setting his sketchbook down. “You could have just left me in the ink, but you didn’t. And for that, I thank you for that.” He walked up to Anti and took his first finger into his hands, looking up at him with a smile. “You’re my hero.”</p><p>Anti’s features soften a bit before a smile formed on his face, holding Shawn's hands gently. “You’d be the first to say that Shawn.”</p><p>Shawn smiled before a yawn broke through him, causing him to stretch.</p><p>“Yeah you and me both Shawn.” Anti yawned as he picked Shawn up, setting him on the pillow. “Let's get some sleep.” He whispered as he laid down laying his right arm on his stomach about to close his eyes but he felt movement on his arm, seeing Shawn walking on his arm, dragging his handkerchief before laying right next to his arm. Anti stared at him, blinking slightly. “You’re… not worried I’d crush ya?”</p><p>“Na… I trust you.” Shawn whispered as he snuggled close to his brother, wrapping the handkerchief around him tightly. “Good night glitch.”</p><p>Anti grinned, using his other arm to prop his head up as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight … leprechaun.” Anti whispered before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin unlocked the front door of the cabin that morning, walking in, and closing the door behind him letting out a sigh, happy to be home. “GUYS I’M HOME-.” Marvin froze, seeing all of the egos asleep in the living room but he froze upon seeing Anti asleep on the couch with a tiny Shawn sleeping next to his arm. “Uh… Guys?!"</p><p>everyone's head sprung up from deep sleep, staring up at Marvin in confusion. Anti lifted his head up along with Shawn.</p><p>Shawn froze upon looking at the magician, a nervous smile forming on his face. “T-top o’ the morning to ya Marv.”</p><p>Marvin just sighed as he walked past them. “Bring Shawn to my room Anti.” He simply said, heading for his room.</p><p>The two egos looked at each other before Anti picked Shawn up and head for the magician's room.</p><p>Later that day, Shawn was back to normal, cleaning the ink spot in his bathroom before walking out into his room, finding his cat sitting in the middle of his floor. He smiled as he kneeled down, patting Boris’ head.</p><p>“Such a good lad.” He whispered before hearing a knock at his door. “Come in!”</p><p>His door opened to reveal Anti peeking his head in. “Hey uh Shawn, is this the little critter?” Anti asked, slipping a cage through the door revealing a rat in the inside of it.</p><p>“That’s him, just let him outside, he was probably as scared as I was.” Shawn sighed, looking at the rat.</p><p>“Alright, also I was thinking after, I could probably teach you to crochet… if you want.” Anti shrugged.</p><p>Shawn just smiled, giving him a nod. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Anti smiled, before looking down at the rat. “I’m gonna let him go outside.”</p><p>“I’ll join you,” Shawn said as he walked over to the door, slipping past it and closing it behind him, following his brother outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>